SRAM memory cells are fast and dense storage devices. The size and density of the SRAM memory cells may make them susceptible to soft errors, which can be caused by radiation spikes from alpha particles, beta particles, gamma radiation, or ionized metal particles, which may change the state of the SRAM. These soft errors may cause errors that must be caught and corrected in order for the computer to continue functioning correctly.